


I do

by littleheavens (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, First Kiss, Love Poems, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/littleheavens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Dean Winchester and you don't want it- but you do. (poem fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I do

**Author's Note:**

> Poem fic (kinda). Unbeta'd. the graphic can be found [here](http://samwinchester.tumbleh.com/post/44366154907/you-do).

Your name is Dean Winchester

and all you ever did was trying to protect the ones you care about,

and you don’t think you’re gonna lose them -

**but you do.**

Your name is Dean winchester

and you come back from a place that has gotten you scarred and in pieces.

You meet an angel who told you he rescued you,

and you tell yourself ‘ _don’t start caring about him too, dammit_ ’ -

**but you do.**

Your name is Dean winchester

and there’s an angel watching over you.

And you go places and come back with the unspoken promise to never look back -

**but you do.**

Your name is Dean Winchester

and you are a fool who knows he can’t save everyone

and you feel sad and alone and you try to tell yourself you’re fine and that you won’t pray and beg for him -

**but you do.**

Your name is Dean Winchester

and you sit down next to him telling yourself you don't love him. 

You don’t, you don’t, you don’t -

**but you do.**

Your name is Dean Winchester

and you don’t want to kiss him,

because kissing is a promise, a promise for love and hope and maybe even a happy ending.

Your name is Dean Winchester

and you don’t want to kiss him,

**but you do.**


End file.
